Something Minako Can't Give
by Xaphrin
Summary: Why is Minako *really* attracted to Yaten? And will another blonde force him to spill his inner most secrets?


REMODELED! Just for you! I like the way it turned out much better then the other one! So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun, and enjoy! PS: I don't own Sailor Moon. PSS: Keep In Touch!

            Kou Yaten. His name was everywhere. And who could forget a face that was that boyishly cute? Granted he wasn't the tall, dark, and gone-with-the-wind-handsome. But there's was always something glittering in his jade eyes that played with every young girl's mind. 

Maybe it was the way the stage lights hit him, or maybe it was just their imagination… but almost no girl could resist him. His popularity rose over the other three members of the band, and his attitude on stage was… heart melting.

            Not only that, but he attended a typical everyday school. Meaning, that a typical, everyday girl could claim him as their own. And that is exactly what Aino Minako planned to do. Stake her claim on him!

            She'd be popular! Famous! Everyone would want to meet her! Yaten could pull strings and Minako would be riding at the top of the world. Gods, she had a brilliant mind. Yaten would be hers… and then the world.

            She strolled down the school hall, spotting him from five doors away. He was talking to Seiya, another member of the band. Minako giggled as she quickly checked to make sure she was perfect, then strode up to the duo.

            "Ohayo, Yaten-san," She giggled, batting her eyes at him. Seiya rolled his eyes. He'd seen the young blonde go through this routine everyday. Walk up, flirt as hard as she could, bell rings and she leaves slowly, and then hear Yaten howl about wanting to rip her hair out. It was typical.

            Lucky him, he spotted a particularly more tolerable blonde coming down the hallway. 'Saved by the dumpling,' he thought.

            "Ja ne, Yaten-kun," He said, rising to his feet to meet her.

            "… So then I was…" Minako was talking a mile a minute and Yaten couldn't catch a word if he tried. Not that he cared anyway. 

            He groaned as Seiya, his island of relief, left him. Then he saw why. A little infatuation of Seiya's had come into school early… for once. She smiled at Seiya, then he watched her face turned pink as Seiya called out 'Odango-chan'. 

            'She looks adorable when she's blushes like that,' he smiled for a moment. To his unfortunate demise, Minako too that to be a smile for her, so continued on jabbering. It was something having to do with him… he didn't care. He just stood there watching as Usagi showed Seiya a paper … and then felt a bubble of jealousy as he gave her a hug. 

            "… That's such a good grade. I'm so glad for you…" Yaten picked up from Seiya. He glanced over at the silver haired man, and gave 'the look'. Yaten stood up and walked away from Minako. Not really caring too much about her.

            "Ohayo, Minna-san," He said calmly and disdainfully. Seiya knew better then this. He knew Yaten wanted to show that he didn't care about anyone of anything. On the contrary, inside he was boiling over with an emotion he wanted to share with a particular blonde. And Minako was not the one on his mind.

            Usagi looked up from the paper she was holding to show it to him. "Yaten-san, Look! I got a B- on my math test!" She was bubbling over with pride. 

            Yaten thought Usagi was… beautiful. She seemed to be the only one who could make him smile. Make him open up to the world. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't after his popularity. 

            Yaten would never breathe a word of that to anyone, nor would he ever let anyone on to his secret. "So?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "I care… why?"

            Usagi's face fell for a moment, "Never mind," She sighed. Why did she waste her time on trying to warm his heart, even when she knew it was futile? 

            "I'm proud of her," Said the petite blue headed girl from next to Seiya. 

            "That's… nice," Yaten said sarcastically.

            "Yaten-san, will you-" Minako began.

            "No," He said firmly. Minako made a face, then pouted, turning away from him.

            Usagi made a face as she watched Yaten turn on his heel and walk away. "What's his problem?" She questioned. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up at Seiya. 

            Only Seiya had figured out Yaten's infatuation with Usagi, but he wouldn't tell. He wanted Usagi to be his, and if Yaten stood in his way then that couldn't be. 

            "Yaten just seems to think the world has a problem with him," Seiya shrugged, "Can I walk you to class?"

            "Sure!" Usagi smiled as they walked off. She glanced over her shoulder at the fleeting image of the silver-haired man. 

            Minako walked into school, immediately seeing her silver-haired infatuation. 'Maybe today's the day!' she giggled and walked up to him.

            "Ohayo, Yaten-san!" She giggled. Yaten rolled his eyes and walked by her without notice. Minako was a little taken aback by his reaction, but that didn't stop her from chasing after him. 

            "So, what are you doing after school?" She questioned.

            "Anything without you," he said snidely. 

            Minako gave a start, "But, Yaten-chan!"

            "_Yaten-chan?" He seethed, snapping around to glare at her, "What gives you the right to call me that?"_

            Minako's face flushed pink as she noticed the whole hall staring at them. 

            "Listen, Aino-san. I know exactly what you're up to! You are like every other girl who's ever tried to date me before. I am not that stupid to fall for the same thing again. You and your popularity surge is all that fuels you toward me. Quite frankly I couldn't care less about you or your 'plans', so why don't you just let me hate the world in peace," he turned on his heel and left, not caring if he missed school.

            Minako flushed a deeper pink and ran into the bathroom, crying. There goes her chance with fame…

            Usagi, angry at the silver-haired tormenter, walked out of school, right after the bell had rung. She was going to have a nice little talk with him. He had no right to yell at his friend for no reason (Or so she believed from only one side of the story).

            She walked several blocks to the park, knowing that's where he liked to go to 'get away from the world'. She stopped under a Sakura tree, glaring down at him. He glanced up from his book calmly.

            "Could you move? You're in my sunlight," He stated. 

            "Fine," Usagi seethed, plopping down next to him. 

            Yaten swallowed hard, closing his book. Usagi had never been this close to him before and it made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He wanted to reach out a touch her face and hair, and kiss her lips softly. Like he'd always dreamed of doing.

            "Why did you hurt Minako-chan like that?" She seethed again, yanking him back into reality.

            "Hurt Aino-san? Ha! If anything she hurt me. She deserved it anyway," He leaned back against the tree calmly.

            Usagi growled at him, "You know, I don't think you have anything to be haughty about right now. You just hurt one of my best friends feelings and you're arrogant about it? You've got some nerve!"

            Yaten's eyes snapped to lock on hers. "Hurt _her feelings, Odango?" He growled. "Let me tell you something. The world is a cruel, cruel place. I've been hurt many times by people like Minako. The only thing they're after is popularity and fame. Minako is just like every other girl whose hurt me like that."_

            Usagi blushed, letting his words sink into her mind. Was he right? Was Minako only after his fame and popularity? Usagi's vision of an innocent Minako had fled as she looked at Yaten's seething form. 

            "The whole world isn't against you, you know," Usagi said softly.

            "Oh really?" Yaten's voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

            Usagi blushed, looking p at him, "I'm not against you."

            Yaten looked up, surprise lining his face. He smiled slightly before reaching out and cupping her cheek, then leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled away slowly.

            "Now are you against me?" He questioned.

            Usagi blushed, "I can't be against you." She leaned in and kissed him again, sensing his surprise. He pulled away to look her in her beautiful blue eyes. Then he pulled her close and kissed her again. 

            So she was right… the whole world wasn't against him. Anger from Minako fled from his body as Usagi gave him an emotion Minako couldn't give. Love. 


End file.
